


Blood Mist - Incomplete Jutsu

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Story Related OCCness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You said the jutsu manifested in another way; is that not how it normally works when it isn't completed properly?" [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hot damn! This is my longest story to date! Go me! ^_^
> 
> Audience: Smut!
> 
> SpellCasterLight: *Looks up from laptop* Sorry what?
> 
> Audience: Smut!
> 
> SpellCasterLight: Umm I'm not sure if I-
> 
> Audience: *Slams fist on table* SMUT!
> 
> SpellCasterLight: Jeepers! Okay! Hold on I've-*rifles through digital documents* -I've got some light Smut wrapped in Plot; will that do?
> 
> Audience: *Grumbles* It'll do...
> 
> I make me laugh xD I've written a lot of 'T' rated stories for this pairing but only one 'M'; and that one was for swearing. So yes! Some Plot based Smut for these two ahead!
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic sexual scenes. Swearing. Violence. Story related OCCness

Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba were standing tense in front of Tsunade's desk as they had been summoned in the middle of the night to report immediately; that was never a good sign.

"We don't have much time. Two rogue ninja tried to break into our medical records room," shocked expressions appeared on Shikamaru and Hinata's faces as well as a lowly muttered "no way" came from Kiba. "Find those two ninja. Kill on site; understand?"

The three nodded.

"Dismissed!"

They were running after them using Kiba and Akamaru's ability to follow their scents which they had left all over the area near the records room. With their knowledge of the Land of Fire's terrain they caught up to them quickly.

"Smells like one man and one woman!" Kiba yelled sniffing the air; Akamaru gave a confirming bark.

"I see them!" Hinata yelled Byakugan activated. "They're splitting up; the ta-taller one is going left!"

"That's probably the man! We've got this one!" Kiba yelled before him and Akamaru veered left to follow the man.

"The woman's ours then," Shikamaru spoke up. "Lead the way."

"R-Right!" Hinata confirmed putting on a burst of speed.

They caught up to the female rogue ninja quickly when she stopped and turned; like she was waiting for them. The woman performed hand signs while they were still mid-air unable to move out of the way.

"You two can fight for me then! Blood Mist jutsu!"

And with that she held out her palm flat and blew across it; a giant red cloud erupted from her hand and flew their way with impressive speed.

They didn't have time to dodge when they landed only to protect themselves.

Shikamaru wrapped them up in shadows to protect them even as Hinata threw her hand out in an air palm to push the cloud away.

The smoke surrounded them and all he could see was red. The shadow wielder heard Hinata give a strangled cry beside him and he gritted his teeth to stop the same sound escaping him. The jutsu seemed to want to create a second skin for them as he felt it prick his skin and he lashed out his arm like he was trying to shake it off.

The smoke subsided quickly but the prickly feeling stayed.

"Perfect!" The woman cried making another hand sign. "Now I-!"

The woman was cut off by Akamaru appearing out of nowhere and biting down hard on her throat; Kiba appeared at her other side and with one forceful downward strike of his kunai on the other side of her throat she was dead. Her body fell to the forest floor below.

"Hey you guys okay?" Kiba yelled, as he joined them on the branch they were on.

Hinata fell to sit and take in deep breaths. "What-what was that jutsu?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied still feeling the jittery feeling in his skin and muscles. "But I don't think she completed it; she seemed to be about to start the second part," he turned to the Hyuga. "You okay?"

"Ye-yes," she replied and she turned her head to look at Shikamaru. "I-I think it might be going away now."

Shikamaru verbally agreed at that making a fist with his hands a few times before looking at Kiba. "You take care of the other guy?"

"Nothing too it!" Kiba grinned.

The Lazy genius nodded then and offered a hand to Hinata to help her up. "What a drag, let's go home," she took his hand and he felt a rush of heat fly up his arm but as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

Shikamaru gulped. He told himself to breathe. What the hell was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade, happy with the result, dismissed them quickly so they could go home. Hinata found herself not wanting to go home.

Suddenly being around Shikamaru set her nerves on fire; had he always been this attractive? How had she not known? With his lazy drawl, sexy smirk, the 'I don't care' attitude that seemed to fit him so well and that piercing stare that made you feel exposed.

As soon as he grabbed her hand to help her up from her sitting position earlier, she found herself unable to look away from the lazy genius.

She wanted to feel him; smell him; _taste_ him. She had never felt this need, not a _want_ a _need_ , for anyone before; not even Naruto.

True she was younger then; the last time she saw Naruto was nearly two years ago. Was that all it was? If Naruto were here now would she be thinking about him instead of Shikamaru?

She chanced a look up to find Shikamaru's eyes on her; the intensity in his usually lazy gaze seemed to have the power to constrict her lungs. She actively tried to place Naruto where Shikamaru was right now and she felt her insides clench against it; no; her mind and body were telling her that wasn't it at all, it was all the Nara.

"Hey Hinata; you want me to walk you home?" Kiba called as the three Chunnin exited the Hokage Tower.

Her eyes snapped to the Nara standing beside her and when she found him still staring at her intently; she had to force herself to breathe.

"Umm n-no," Hinata quickly said. "Shi-Shikamaru agreed to wa-walk me ho-home," she turned to face him, so Kiba was behind her, and gave him a look that pleaded for him to play along. "Are you st-still okay with th-that?"

"Yea, I did," Shikamaru agreed, his eyes so dark they reminded her of the clear night sky, and she wanted to drown in them; she felt her heart constrict when he lifted his head to talk to Kiba directly. "I'll keep her safe," that made her heart clench comfortably. "Go home Kiba," the direct command, even if it wasn't said to her, sent an excited jolt right through her chest.

"No bother then!" Kiba, from his flippant tone, must not have noticed the heavy air between the other two teenagers. "I'll see you guys later then."

Kiba was up the street and completely out of sight before either of them so much as blinked to stop staring at each other. She watched the muscles in his neck move under his skin as he gulped before speaking.

"Are you wanting to go?"

The Hyuga heiress noted his wording; did he not want to go either? "Ye-Yes."

She couldn't calm her nerves no matter how hard she tried; her hands twitched, almost like her hands were fighting her will to grab onto him and pull him towards her.

His shoulders were stiff, his movements robotic, unnatural; almost like he was in pain. She felt her shoulders slump, she hoped she hadn't done anything.

The Hyuga compound really wasn't far from the Hokage's Office; why had she never realised how close they were to each other? Probably because she hadn't been focused so intently on anything before as she was right now on the man beside her.

They came to a stop outside her clans compound gates and, as much as she wanted to speak, she couldn't seem to make any words come out her mouth.

"Goodnight Hinata," he muttered and turned quickly like he was about to run for it.

"Wa-wait!"

She threw her arm out and grabbed his hand to stop him leaving; as soon as her skin met his she felt that jolt again; only far stronger, more powerful than before. She barely had a second before she heard a growl and felt his lips firm against her own.

But before her head could wrap itself around what had just happened and what a truly glorious feeling it brought with it he had flung himself back.

"Kami Hinata I'm sorry I don't know-"

"N-No!" She grabbed him this time and kissed him, to both kiss him back and to stop him talking, she didn't want him to apologise, not for something so wonderful. "D-don't apologise; I've th-thought about no-nothing else all ni-night," she still found the ability to blush from embarrassment at her confession even as she was planting kisses to his lips.

A hand fisted in her hair as he dragged her to be flush against him with the other.

"I thought-I hoped-" he sighed against her lips. "When you said to Kiba about me walking you home."

She nodded; her fists clenching in his collar. "I didn't-I didn't kn-know what I wa-wanted; but-but I-"

" _Yes,"_ he growled again and his kiss became fierce.

Oh he understood her, understood her want for him, oh how wonderful.

"Come home with me," he whispered against her kiss darkened lips. "My parents are both on missions; we'll have the house to ourselves."

She wanted to reply but heard a loud obvious cough behind them; when she snapped her head round her eyes widened.

"Ne-Neji."

"Hinata," her cousin looked over the two heirs, who were wrapped around each other and she forced herself, and it was _so_ hard to do, to separate from Shikamaru and stand slightly in front of him, so she was between the two. "You're home late."

"M-Mission," she muttered; her back muscles twitched as she felt Shikamaru run his fingers, under her coat, along her heated skin right at the bottom of her spine.

Neji nodded once in understanding, still looking at Shikamaru who was standing so much closer to her than usual. "Can I escort you inside?"

Panic erupted in her chest; no; no she wanted to go with-

"Me and Hinata where just talking about something," Shikamaru spoke up. "We were going to go for a quick walk to finish our talk," he looked down at her with those dark devouring eyes. "Weren't we?"

It was the same as earlier; only this time _he_ was the one begging _her_ to follow his lead; and she would follow; follow happily.

"Ye-yes," Hinata agreed quickly; she turned her head back to her cousin even as she started walking the other way. "I'll se-see myself home la-later Neji."

She didn't even look at her cousin long enough to see his reaction; she couldn't think about anything else when Shikamaru gripped her hand like he did just then.


	3. Chapter 3

They barely made it through the door before he was unzipping her coat with haste and she was attacking his Chunnin jacket.

The Nara compound was so far from the Hyuga one.

She had the thought, very briefly, that this wasn't normal for her, or him; but all she wanted, all she could think about, was getting Shikamaru's hands on her skin and his tongue in her mouth.

They managed to kick off their shoes without stopping the attachment of their lips from the other.

Her feet bare she climbed him to wrap her legs around his waist and he, on instinct, held her back with one hand and held her up with an arm under her ass with the other to keep her to him.

The shadow wielder managed to manoeuvre them to the nearest sofa before he laid her down and pulled back to stare at her with a pure possessive look that made her insides give a powerful clench.

Hinata pulled her own top over her head and he growled openly before ripping the rest of her clothes off her too.

She was naked and he was fully clothed, and she couldn't even think to be self-conscious because of the way he was licking and biting and stroking every inch of her skin he could find; muttering declarations of how beautiful she was.

Hinata pulled both his tops off at once and she could almost feel her own eyes darken at her lover's body. Lean muscles, pale skin; Kami he was delicious. He immediately went back to littering her body in kisses and she could feel herself squirm at how wet she was already.

Her skin felt so hot, she was sweating and panting openly; and Shikamaru's tongue running over her skin in energetic long licks wasn't cooling her any. She needed more of his clothes off; she wanted all of his skin to be hers to touch.

She started pushing the waist band of his trousers down even as her lips found his again; when he moved to remove them a broken cry, at their lips not meeting anymore, left her.

The purple haired girl barely had time to take in his fully naked form before he surrounded her again.

When he finally, _finally_ , entered her she released such a loud powerful moan into his mouth she was surprised he didn't pull away, but he didn't, he seemed to drink it in happily.

He felt so good in her, he fit so well, like they were made for each other; the friction of him moving in and out; in and out felt so titillating she could practically taste it on her tongue.

She didn't last long; she had never been so turned on in her life, never been so _loved_ in her life; and her orgasm was the strongest she had ever felt making her whimper in short breathless bursts.

Hinata felt her Shikamaru still and cling to her and groan into her neck when he came in her and, she couldn't believe it, she felt so _full_ when his cum entered her; she was suddenly so complete and so bonded to him. She had to close her eyes at the sheer intensity of feelings in her muscles, her insides, in her very _soul_.

Was this love? This feeling like your heart was so full it might explode.

When she opened her eyes slowly, he was gazing back at her and she wrapped herself fully around him and he held her just as tight; she even felt him place a kiss to the corner of her mouth. This _was_ love; it had to be; and it was _everything_.


	4. Chapter 4

They had ordered food and she had only eaten a little, but she already felt full, she wasn't a glutton in any sense but usually she had no problem finishing her meal. Especially because the last time she had eaten was dinner the previous night, and in-between then they had had a mission and multiple sessions of love making; it all felt so wonderful it couldn't possibly be anything else.

She was sitting in between his knees as she fed both of them and he ran light fingertips over her bare back and through her hair.

Hinata scooped up another forkful of rice and sauce and leaned back slightly to offer it to the Nara.

Shikamaru grinned slightly before taking the offered food; and she felt her tongue come out to lick her lips as she watched the muscles in his neck move for him to swallow. She couldn't help herself; she placed a sweet kiss to the column of his throat.

The Heiress made herself comfortable again and he continued drawing invisible lines on her shoulder blades as he placed a kiss to the shell of her ear.

The living room was greens and browns and other earthly tones; the room, once orderly, was now messy with pillows and cushions and rugs all out of place from the many parts of the room they had devoured each other on. But this is where his parents also spent time; she wanted to be where it was just the two of them. She wanted to be in his bedroom; on his bed. She wanted _her_ Shika to make _love_ to her on _his bed_ ; the thought sent a thrill through her.

She set the box of half eaten food aside to meet the other unfinished meals they had ordered; they wouldn't be eating any more. Time her Shika was eating was time he wasn't kissing her.

"I want to go."

She felt Shikamaru's hands still from their lazy dance across her skin to suddenly bruise her by their fierce panicked grip.

"No Hinata don't go I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't-"

The unintentional double meaning of her words caused her eyes to go wide and she turned to throw herself into him.

"Shika no!"

He buried his face in her neck and his hand fisted in her hair, she could feel him trembling; Kami how could she be so careless? She would never leave Shika; the fact that she had caused him to think that; even for a moment; how could she forgive herself?

"Don't leave Hinata _please_."

"I won't! I'm not! Shika please listen!" She grabbed his jaw in both hands and pulled him up, so he was looking in her face. "I'm not leaving; I _never_ want to leave you!"

"Then _what_ -?" He asked in a panic-stricken voice.

She kissed him fiercely and he replied by holding her so close she could barely breath.

"I want to be in your _bed_."

He pulled back to look at her and she could see his eyes visibly darken at her explanation.

"I want to be where it's only you," she placed another peck to his lips. "Somewhere only you go."

He lifted her then, and Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct, she oh so loved when he did that; she felt so admired, so _wanted._ She heard a distinct thump from something falling over but it was the least of her concerns.

"Take me to your bed Shika," she bit his bottom lip so hard it nearly bled. "I'm _hungry_."


	5. Chapter 5

They had just made love, again, for the fifth time that day. He couldn't get enough of her.

Shikamaru lay on his back with Hinata lying on his chest. She was drawing small circles on his bare chest while he ran his fingers through her hair, watching the different shades of purple it gave reflect in the light.

She looked up to rest her chin in his chest, her legs bent at the knee, so her feet were in the air and she gave him one of her heart stopping smiles.

He smiled back; Kami she was gorgeous.

"Can I tell you something Shika?"

He loved that, sometime just after entering his house, she had become comfortable enough around him she had stopped stuttering, he didn't know anyone else she did that for; and with that came him becoming 'Shika' not 'Shikamaru'; another slight change that showed how close she held him. His chest warmed at these thoughts.

"Anything," he replied honestly dragging his thumb over one of her high cheekbones.

"I thought sex was going to be scary and uncomfortable," she blushed and placed a kiss right over his heart. "I never even thought it could be so wonderful feeling," she looked at him through her eyelashes. "I never even dreamed it would feel so amazing."

She leaned up slightly to place a drawn-out peck to his lips.

When she settled herself back down to drape over his chest again, she smiled a serene happy smile.

"Well I'm glad I surpass your expectations," he smiled making her smile back.

He pulled her up, so they were face to face and rolled them, so they were both on their sides. She nuzzled into his arms again.

"I thought about you, you know," she said placing a few light pecks to neck and chin. "Before you first kissed me, I mean."

"Oh?" He placed a kiss to her forehead before looking her in the eye. "When?"

"I watched your fight in the Chunnin exams against Temari," Hinata sighed when she felt his fingers run along her back. She met his eyes again. "I was simply blown away by how amazing you were," she gained a slow smile. "I think every woman in that stadium wanted you when everyone figured out how you had strung Temari into your trap."

He chuckled lightly into her hair before kissing it. "I'm not sure about that but I'm flattered."

"And then you somehow got more amazing as the years went on," she continued. He hissed slightly when her fingernails bit into the skin above his heart. "Smarter, more cunning, stronger, more breathtakingly handsome," she sighed. "I should have made a move on you before now."

"You were in love with someone else," Shikamaru pulled her against him and growled in anger.

"Not anymore," she pulled him down to kiss him. "I only want you Shika."

He kissed her again but this one was a possessive marking kiss, one that bruised lips and made toes tingle.

"Say it again," he begged openly.

"I only want _you_ Shika."

He growled again into their next kiss.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips and he felt her smile.

"You're the first person who has ever said that to me," she confessed.

He pulled her beneath him and stared at her; making sure she knew his eyes were roaming over her entire body. When their eyes met again she was blushing but smiling.

Shikamaru sat back so his back was against the wall beside his bed, pulling her along so she was kneeling over him. She placed her hand around his erect cock and squeezed lightly making him hiss.

"Put me inside you."

She raised herself slightly and lowered herself onto his cock making both of them sigh at the joining.

She began to raise and lower herself on his dick making both of them moan and hiss.

"Look at you," Shikamaru moaned running his hand through her hair and giving it a sharp tug making her hiss in excitement. "You are so _beautiful."_

He slammed their lips together making her whimper.

"How could you be anything less than an absolute goddess Hinata?" He moaned towards the end of his sentence as her walls clamped down on him.

"You are my Princess," he gave her hair another yank. " _My_ Princess."

Her whole body seemed to shiver.

Shikamaru flipped them over so he was over her again, she gasped when he pulled out of her.

"No Shika; please; come back to me," she begged digging her nails into his shoulders as he kissed a map down her body.

She gasped louder than before when he ran his tongue along her entrance.

"I'm going to worship you."

He held her thighs apart as he delved his tongue into her core; her hands went into his hair to tug it at the roots.

He nipped up her left thigh towards her knee.

"A Princess should be worshipped."

He nipped down her right thigh back towards her core.

"I will make you _feel_ how beautiful you are."

She screamed his name when his mouth found her core again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Kiba! Shino! Kurenai Sensei!" Ino called out before frowning. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for Hinata," Kiba piped up as Akamaru barked.

"Hey there Akamaru," Choji greeted the dog with a pat.

Asuma turned to Kurenai. "Why are you looking for Hinata here?" He motioned to the Nara Compound entrance they had all just walked under.

"Neji came to our training grounds looking for her, she hasn't been home for two nights and he said the last time he saw her was that her and Shikamaru were going for a walk," Kurenai explained. "We just wanted to ask him where she went after he left her before we need to alert anyone."

"Are you here for Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"The lazy ass didn't turn up for training!" Ino yelled pounding her fist into her palm. "Probably still in bed! He's gonna get beat up so bad!"

"Let's just find him first," Asuma tried to reason with his student.

The male Jounin knocked on the door to the house at the very back of the Compound in which he knew Shikamaru lived.

After another knock and still no answer Ino sighed.

"I knew it he's still in bed, how can someone be so lazy?"

"We can't all go in," Kurenai said. She turned to her students. "Asuma and I will go find him," she turned to Choji and Ino next. "You four wait here."

After a quick look around the ground floor and finding nothing Asuma sighed.

"It looks like not even Shikaku and Yoshino are here," he took a drag of his cigarette grimacing at the smell from the half-eaten dinners lying in takeaway boxes in the living room.

"Are they on a mission?" Kurenai asked righting a vase that had fallen to the floor. "This place is a state."

It was true; furniture out of place, things that had clearly fallen to the floor at some point and the half-eaten food everywhere.

"Do you think-?"

She was cut off by a bang upstairs.

On instinct Asuma took out his chakra blades and Kurenai armed herself with a kunai.

The male motioned for her to follow him and they made their way up the stairs. Another smaller bang told Asuma it was coming from Shikamaru's bedroom. This made Asuma relax slightly.

He turned and laughed to Kurenai.

"Idiot probably just woke up and fell out of bed, stay here I'll get him."

With that Asuma walked confidentially up to the door and opened it...and proceeded to choke on his own spit.

The bang had in fact _not_ been Shikamaru falling out of bed; but Hinata pounding her fist on the wall as Shikamaru pounded her into the wall from behind.

The purple haired girl moaned loudly. "Shi-Shika I-" her eyes slide open and she must have spotted the older man because she froze before screaming in embarrassment.

"Ahh!"

Shikamaru, noticing his Sensei as well, growled before throwing the bed covers over Hinata and using his shadow to slam the door closed.

The chakra blade user was slammed into the wall opposite the door but was far too stunned to react.

"Asuma!" Kurenai yelled running down the hall to the fellow Jounin. "What happened?! Did I hear someone yell?"

"I umm-" Asuma dumbly pointed at the door. "–I found Hinata and Shikamaru."

Kurenai's eyes slide from Asuma, to the door and back to Asuma before freezing and blushing. "You're kidding!"

The door slammed open to reveal Hinata, still on the bed, wrapped up in the bed sheets but, more prominently, was Shikamaru wearing only his trousers and gripping the doorframe so hard the wood was starting to crack.

"Hello Sensei, did you enjoy the view?"

Something in Shikamaru's tone made a shiver run up Asuma's spine. He didn't have time to analyse the thought because, at that second, his arm was enclosed in the Shadow Sewing Technique and he was violently thrown through the window a few feet away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Saratobi managed to catch himself before his skull met the ground; he barely had time to blink before having to roll out of the way to avoid Shikamaru's punch which, when it made contact left a large dent in the ground, found it to be filled with chakra Tsunade style. The elder male's eyes widened; Shikamaru was really trying to injure him.

"Shikamaru! What is wrong with you?!"

"How much did you see? Did you see my Princess?" He growled exposing his canine teeth and looking positively insane.

"What are you talking about?!" Asuma yelled back totally confused; he saw Kurenai, eyes widened in panic and confusion drop down to the ground through the same broken window he had just been flung out of.

"No-one can see my Princess but me! No-one!"

"Shikama-" he cut off to dodge the Nara's shadow which ended up going through the tree behind him where his shoulder would have been. Asuma turned to get Kurenai's attention. "Kurenai! Put him under!"

Kurenai had made a few of the necessary hand signs before yelling out and stumbling backwards; Hinata, now dressed in her underwear and her netted top, gave another sharp two-armed yank on her Sensei's black hair.

"Don't you dare think about hurting Shika!"

The Genjutsu user skidded out of the way to avoid Hinata's Gentle Fist Technique that was aimed at her chest.

"Hinata!"

She ignored her Sensei and ran to her lover.

"Shika! Are you hurt?!"

The Nara pulled her into a quick kiss. "No, I'm not."

"Good," Hinata placed a kiss to Shikamaru's lips before turning so her back was to him and entering the Gentle Fist style pose.

"I can take Kurenai," Hinata hissed angrily, byakugan pulsing. "I'll leave Asuma to you."

"Leave-" Kurenai started repeating before throwing her arms out. "What the hell is going on?! Why are you attacking us?!"

It was as if a switch had been hit.

Hinata lowered her arms, blinking stupidly and Shikamaru gripped his head as pain shot through it as he fell to his knees.

"I-Oh Ka-Kami! I'm s-so so-sorry sensei!" Hinata exclaimed her hands covering her mouth.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

That made Hinata turn and drop down to be beside the Nara.

Asuma took a trepid step closer and, when Shikamaru didn't attack him again, made his way over to his student and leant down beside him.

"What was that all about?"

"I-I don't know really," Shikamaru answered honestly, Hinata pulled the Nara to her in a hug and kissed his temple. "As soon as I knew you had seen Hinata when we were-" he paused to wrap his arms around Hinata. "–I just; got so angry. I couldn't even control it."

When Kurenai came to stand beside Asuma Hinata looked up at her.

"When I sa-saw you do those hand si-signs I thought you we-were going to hu-hurt Shika; I just did the first thi-thing I th-thought of to stop yo-you," Hinata bit her lip looking guilty. "I'm s-sorry Sensei."

"I'm not gonna say I haven't had worse," Kurenai rubbed her head where Hinata had pulled. "But man did that hurt."

"Why are you here anyway?" Shikamaru asked, not bothering to move his head from Hinata's shoulder as she stroked her hand over his head.

Kurenai and Asuma shared a pointed look before answering.

"You were scheduled for team training today," Asuma told the Nara.

"And Neji was looking for you Hinata," Kurenai finished. "You haven't been home in two days; he's worried."

When neither of the Chunnin seemed to even bother acknowledging their Sensei's, more interested in staring at each other, Asuma attempted a laugh to try and clear the tense air. "We'll let you two say your goodbyes and then you can join us for training Shika-"

" _No_ ," both Jonin snapped their wide eyes to the Hyuga at Hinata's growl of a tone. "Shika is going nowhere. Shika is mine;" her byakugan reactivated. "Shika _stays_ with _me_."

"Yes leave," Shikamaru stood then, eyes hard and the shadows around him swirled ominously; Kurenai took a few steps back to avoid being tripped up by one. "Leave me and my princess or I will _make_ you leave."

Kurenai opened her mouth to argue but stopped at Asuma's grip on her wrist.

"Alright Shikamaru we're leaving," Asuma replied slowly like at any sudden noise Shikamaru would attack again.

The Nara didn't even bother replying, he simply scooped Hinata up in his arms, Hinata wrapping herself around him instantly, and jumped up to enter the house again through the broken window.

Kurenai's arms and mouth seemed to flail for a few seconds before she simply asked. "What the hell was that?"

"We need to report-" Asuma gestured to the window the two teenagers left through. "–whatever the hell that was. We'll tell the other Chunnin to go home, and then go see the Hokage."


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two Jounin in front of her.

"You're kidding," she raised her head off her fist and sighed. "This is a joke, right? So what? Hinata and Shikamaru had sex and missed training because of it, big woop. You were sixteen at one point too, weren't you?"

"That's not the point Hokage!" Kurenai blushed at what Tsunade was implying.

"Hinata hadn't been home in two days," Asuma argued. "The furniture was everywhere, they had clearly broken things and it also looked like they hadn't left the house in that whole time."

Tsunade placed her cheek in her open palm with another pointed look. "I'm still not hearing anything that tells me this is beyond normal teenagers here."

"When we uhh found them in Shikamaru's room-" Asuma broke off to chuckled awkwardly.

Tsunade raised a hand. "Don't bother telling me the _in_ position these days Asuma; I really don't need to know."

"What? No!" Asuma blushed. "They attacked us!"

This seemed to grab Tsunade's attention. "They _attacked_ you?"

"Yes!" Kurenai yelled sounding thankful for finally being taken seriously. "And it wasn't even a warning shot; they wanted to _hurt_ us," Kurenai's hands gripped into fists. "I've never seen Hinata look like that."

Tsunade sat up straighter and Shizune, from her right looked completely shocked.

"Shikamaru aimed a chakra filled fist at my _head_ ," Asuma pushed on. "Hinata _threatened_ us."

Shizune's jaw actually fell open at that.

"Fine alright; it wouldn't hurt to at least look over them," the blonde medical ninja agreed after a few moments of thinking, biting her thumb. "Bring them to hospital. We'll separate them and we'll look them over individually alright?"

"Yes Hokage!" Asuma and Kurenai agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting them to actually leave the house was their first obstacle. Two of their team had sneaked into the house and raided the fridge of all bottled water, juice and food in the hopes that it would force them to go outside; but even at that it still took them nearly a full day to leave.

When they did eventually leave Shikamaru's house they had just pulled on their clothes from the previous days; Kiba refused to follow them because they stank of sex and sweat. This left Ino and Kurenai, who were taking watch with him, to follow.

Hinata and Shikamaru were walking up the street practically wearing each other and, much too both kunoichi's surprise, Hinata seemed to be talking Shikamaru's ear off as he simply grinned at her.

"Have you noticed Hinata hasn't stuttered once around him?" Kurenai asked and Ino made a sound of surprise.

"Hey you're right! That's so weird. She must be super comfy around him."

"Well;" Kurenai released a small laugh. "From what Asuma said they were doing-"

"Oh Kami please I _don't_ want to know!" Ino replied back.

They both entered the closest shop and, again, they couldn't seem to part with each other for even a moment.

"They're leaving again," Kurenai whispered. "How do we get them to separate?"

"Leave it to me!" Ino replied before pulling her mind transfer jutsu hand sign, one second later she was leaning against Kurenai as dead weight before she was back just as quickly.

"What did you do?" The red eyed woman asked, still watching the two as Shikamaru seemed to now, be rapidly apologising for something.

"I jumped into Hinata," Ino explained also watching the pair. "Only for a second so she wouldn't catch on and made her ask Shikamaru to go in and get her gum because she wanted some," the blonde girl tilted her head at the two they were following. "I didn't expect him to respond like that though."

After watching the Nara's rapid motions to Hinata and her, seemingly as emotion filled responses Ino let out a long groan.

"Oh for goodness sake," Ino huffed. "Piss off Shikamaru so we can talk to Hinata alone."

"They really are attached at the hip aren't they?" Kurenai asked concerned.

Ino scoffed again when Shikamaru seemed to make a big deal of going back in without her by taking several long kisses. As soon as the Nara had gone back into the shop Ino and Kurenai took their chance.

"Hinata," Ino greeted making the purple haired girl turn around.

"Oh he-hello Ino-" Hinata turned her gaze on the older woman. "-and Sen-Sensei; how ar-are you?"

Ino cut right to the chase, time was short after all. "We have to talk to you real quick about Shikamaru."

Hinata's eyes seemed to harden at the name of her lover. "What about Shika?" She glared at the blonde, the veins around her eyes telling them Hinata had nearly activated her byakugan. "What do you think is _your_ business with _my_ Shika?"

Ino was thrown for a loop at her attitude but Kurenai quickly jumped in.

"Hinata we think he might be sick."

The Hyuga's glare turned into an expression of utmost fear. "Si-Sick? My Shika? Sick? Wh-When? What?"

Just as they had hoped; at the mention of Shikamaru potentially being in danger Hinata was putty in their hands.

"But he won't listen to Asuma and go to the hospital," Kurenai closed her eyes and covered her mouth in pretend concern.

"Could you possibly come to the hospital with him later today and convince him to see Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked making her voice sound hopeful.

"Yes; for Shika; ye-yes," Kurenai was surprised Hinata's head didn't fall off from how frantically she was nodding. "I'll ta-take him there no-now but go! He'll be ba-back soon!"

"Thanks Hinata!"

Ino and Kurenai ran off quickly to tell the others that the first part of their plan had been a success.

Three hours later, and Kurenai wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know what they did in those three hours, Hinata and Shikamaru walked into the hospital, wrapped around each other.

The two teams moved quickly. The team of kunoichi grabbed Hinata while the other team grabbed Shikamaru.


	10. Chapter 10

The Nara shoved the hospital bed with such forced it toppled over, nearly on top of his fellow graduate class members before spartan kicking a cabinet at his Sensei.

"Give her back!" He roared picking up a glass and throwing it, where it narrowly missed Neji's head, and shattered against the wall. "You give her back right now!"

He lunged at Asuma making Shino, Kiba and Choji rush him, grabbing his arms and around his middle.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Kiba yelled to the struggling Nara who was outright growling at his sensei, kicking and attacking the others restricting him.

"What do you see with his chakra?" Asuma yelled at Neji who had activated his Byakugan.

"His chakra is red tinted. Something foreign has infected him."

"Fuck _you_!" Shikamaru yelled before elbowing Shino directly in the nose. Neji ran in to restrain his freed arm. The growl that came from the Nara's throat was positively animalistic.

"You give her back! You hear me!" He pulled at his captors, he got so close to Asuma the others had to double their efforts to hold him back. "You give me Hinata right now or I swear I'll-!"

"We can't _do_ that," Asuma replied through gritted teeth. He had never seen Shikamaru act this way and he was afraid to say it, but it was disturbing to the core. "We need to find out-"

"I'll kill you! You hear me!" He kicked widely nearly causing him and the ones holding him to fall over. He tried to swing for his Sensei again but Kiba pulled down on the arm meaning the Nara's shoulder stuck out at an unnatural angle. "I'll kill you! I'll cut off your head and give it to Hinata as a fucking present!" He turned to the dog owner. "Get _off_ me!" He twisted his shoulder and that flung Kiba's head into another cabinet.

In a room down the hall things were not much better.

Hinata would not stop crying, screaming and pulling at her hair in anger and frustration. The sights made Kurenai want to breakdown and cry and by the looks on Sakura and Ino's faces they felt the exact same.

"Did I do something wrong?!" The Hyuga girl sobbed openly. "Did I upset you Sensei?! You lied! You said he was sick! Why would take Shika from me?!"

"No Hinata no," Kurenai tried to comfort the girl but she just kept yelling and crying. "It's nothing like that-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I did just please give him back!" She ran her nails over her face forcing Sakura to run in and grab her wrists to stop her hurting herself.

Hinata dropped to her knees, her tears falling heavily and freely. "Give him back," Hinata almost whispered to herself before screaming at the top of her lungs, making Sakura and Ino clasp their hands over their ears.

"Give me Shika! Give him back! Give me Shika!" She fell to the floor completely clutching her heart and nearly spasming from her hysterical sobs. "Give him back to me; give him back, give him back."

Kurenai turned to look into the top corner of the room where she knew the camera was, a tear finally escaping her eye.

Tsunade, watching on a TV from the other end, bit her thumb in thought before looking at another TV and seeing Shikamaru punching Choji in the face before Kiba punched the Nara back in retaliation.

The Hokage signed and ran an angry hand over her face. "This is getting us nowhere; we need a new plan."


	11. Chapter 11

The three other kunoichi had left her to her misery; some friends they were. Why had they taken Shika from her? What had she done? Why were they being so cruel?

The door slammed open and only her eyes moved from her place on the floor to see what was happening; but when she saw who it was she scrambled off the floor, wide eyed and thankful and flung herself towards the door.

"Shika!"

"Hinata," the Nara growled running the last few steps to be with her. She pulled him tight to her and he held on just as desperately; he grabbed her jaw and kissed her and she moaned openly; gods she had missed him.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked in-between kisses and bites as he pushed her back so she was leaning against a bed.

"No," she replied simply before they met in a longer, fuller kiss this time.

"Good," he growled low in his throat. "I would have killed them all had they not let me come to you," he slammed their lips together making her whimper; her Shika was fearless; she was so lucky he was hers. "You know that right?"

"Yes Shika;" she placed a peck to his lips and watched his eyes darken. "Yes my love," she grabbed his shirt and smashed their lips together again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to stop him leaving. "I would too," she only touched their lips together this time. "I would kill them all for you Shika," she whispered.

That's when she saw the beginnings of a bruise on his cheek. She ran her now shaking fingers over the mark. "They hurt you," her eyes became unnaturally hard, byakugan activating. " _Who_?"

"Doesn't matter," he kissed her desperately again. "You're here that's all that matters."

"Make love to me Shika," she requested already unzipping his jacket and shoving it of his shoulders. His fingers moved to her fleece immediately. "It's been too long I need to feel you."

"Yes my princess," he sighed into her mouth before pulling his top over his head and attaching their lips again. "Kami yes I have missed you; need you."

"Me-" she had to pause as Shikamaru nearly ripped her top pulling it off her before attaching his lips to her neck making her sigh. "Me too Shika; missed you so much."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lady Tsunade I-oh my goodness!" Sakura suddenly flung herself into the wall hiding her vision from the view on the TV which showed Hinata and Shikamaru in the middle of having sex against the wall of the room they had been left in. "Why are you watching that?!"

"They've been at it for hours," Tsunade stated before she checked her watch and pulled an impressed face. "Five hours and twenty nine minutes to be exact."

"That doesn't answer why you're watching them!" Sakura hissed not moving from her spot, her cheeks reddening.

"I was hoping letting them get back together would maybe make the red chakra show itself or they would at least do something to tell me what is going on," she leaned back in her chair and frowned. "But so far the only thing I have learned is Hinata is really flexible and Shikamaru must have leg muscles of steel to support all the positions they've got themselves into for so long."

Sakura made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a gag.

"How long did you say they had been at it?"

"Just over five and a half hours now."

"How on earth do they have the stamina?" Sakura asked half laughing.

A look of slow understanding formed over the Hokage's face. "Wait; what did you say?"

At the change of tone in her Sensei's voice Sakura turned to the blonde. "I; asked how they had the stamina."

"Stamina," Tsunade repeated, the wheels in her head turning. "Stamina stamina stamina why is that word ringing a bell?"

Then it hit her; and she nearly ran down her apprentice to fling the door open.

"Shizune!"

"Yes Hokage," Shizune ran up to their room from further down the hall.

"There was a study of an incomplete jutsu from Kumogakure on an enemy where it gave them incredible stamina, agility and slowly drove them insane. I think that's what has happened here. Find me that study. Now!"


	13. Chapter 13

A groan made her turn to the occupant of the bed, away from looking over his chart.

She allowed herself a rare smile. "You're awake."

"What-" Shikamaru licked his lips before looking around confused; the white walls, the sterile smell, the IV attached to his hand. "Why am I in the hospital?" He tried to lift his head but found it practically impossible. "Why-why do I feel so drained?"

Tsunade frowned and moved to the side of his bed instead of the end. "How much do you remember?"

The memories of the past few days came back to him in pieces. Some parts felt muddy and others felt crystal clear, but he remembered enough.

His eyes snapped shut and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment and shame. "Hinata."

The Hokage outright snorted. "Oh yes; definitely Hinata."

She tossed his chart on an empty part of the bed and made herself comfy in a chair beside his bed for visitors.

He turned his head to look at the elder woman with difficulty. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Don't worry your princess is fine," the blonde smirked before turning serious. "It was caused by an incomplete Blood Mist jutsu from one of those rogue ninja you were chasing a few days ago. It invaded your chakra; gave you and Hinata incredible stamina, more blood to carry large amounts of oxygen so you didn't need to sleep or eat as much."

"Gave you a lot of rage too," she added looking solemn. "But then that was the point. If the jutsu was complete the ninja would have been able to direct your rage with their chakra, force you to fight amongst yourselves so they didn't have to, but without them alive to direct your rage somewhere I guess it simply manifested in _some other way_ ," she smirked. "Although from what I witnessed you two didn't seem to mind."

"Please don't," Shikamaru pleaded. It was bad enough seeing visions of what him and Hinata had done dance over his closed eyelids. "What a drag; I don't think I'll ever be able to look her in the eye again. She'll _hate_ me."

"Don't be so dramatic she was under the same thing you'll be able to work it out."

Another memory hit him. "I threatened my sensei and hit my friends."

"Oh yes you did!" Tsunade laughed getting out of the chair. "Kiba has quite the shiner and Shino was not impressed you broke his nose."

Shikamaru flinched.

"But again they know what happened to you and they'll forgive you."

"Can I leave the hospital?"

"I want to keep you in a few more days for observation but after that you should be fine."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned his head away from the Hokage. "I know it's a drag; but; can I be alone?"

The medical ninja sighed at his request. "I promise no-one is angry at you Shikamaru, they all understand."

She headed for the door but he called out when her hand rested on the handle.

"Wait."

Tsunade turned around and waited for him to talk. It seemed to take every ounce of strength in him, but he turned his head to look at her.

"You said the jutsu manifested in another way; is that not how it normally works when it isn't completed properly?"

The medical ninja shook her head; she knew what Shikamaru was asking.

"No; I did reading on the jutsu, read previous cases where it was only half completed. In all other cases they attacked everyone; violence pure and simple. You two did that on your own."

And with that said she closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Asuma knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. A brown haired woman answered the door and she immediately relaxed upon seeing him.

"Asuma thank goodness."

"How is he?"

Yoshino Nara ushered the man inside. "He hasn't left his room in two days, since he got home from the hospital."

"He's ashamed," Asuma explained gloomily.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Yoshino exclaimed. "He was under the effect of the jutsu he couldn't have helped what he did any more than that Hyuga girl could have."

"Her names Hinata," the smoker input before frowning. "And that won't stop him remembering everything that happened. Has he spoken to his father?"

"Shikaku won't be home until tomorrow," Yoshino told him with an eye roll. "The one time I could really use that lazy bum."

Asuma pointed to the stairs. "Mind if I go up?"

"Please do!" Yoshino threw her hands up. "Kami knows he won't listen to me!"

"Shikamaru?" He knocked again on his student's bedroom door. "Shikamaru I know you're in-"

"I can hear you Sensei."

Asuma winced; from the sound of it the shadow user hadn't used his voice since even before he went home, which would coincide with what everyone had told him; refusing to eat, refusing to talk.

"Come out and we can talk."

"No," he heard Shikamaru croak through the door.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

Asuma sighed. "Shikamaru you need to come out," his voice was starting to let his annoyance show. "This moping isn't becoming on you."

He listened for a second before hearing a sigh and the sound of bedsprings moving.

The door opened and the boy looked as bad as Asuma thought he would. Black rings under his eyes, he looked thinner, weaker than he did when he last saw him and his hair was down and tangled looking. Not to mention his clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in a few days and the skin on his lips was also dry and flaking slightly. He wasn't even drinking anything.

He licked his lips and swallowed, the action looking like it caused him pain, before replying.

"Not moping."

Asuma raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Good, then you can come downstairs and have a game of Shogi with me then."

Despite him stating he wasn't hungry mere moments before; as soon as Yoshino set food and drink in front of him he devoured everything that was given to him. Yoshino looked ecstatic when he had his third plate of food.

"Right out with it-" Asuma began as Shikamaru pulled a hair tie out of his pocket and put his hair up in a ponytail. "Why are you moping? People are worried about you."

"I hurt people," Shikamaru stated bitterly. "I assaulted Kiba, Choji, Neji and Shino," his shoulders slumped. "I threatened you."

"Oh Kami is that it?" Asuma laughed making the younger boys head snap up.

"What a drag; you think that's funny?"

"I think it's hilarious that you think your friends are going to hold that against you. That you think _I_ would hold that against you when you weren't in control of yourself."

"It felt so _real_ though," he released a deep breath through his mouth. "I remember everything. I remember what I said, what I smelt, what I felt."

"I remember being so angry when you told me I couldn't see her, I remember feeling satisfied when I heard Shino's nose crack or when Kiba went flying, feeling downright _happy_ when I punched Choji in the face, the absolute _rage_ that flew through me as I threatened you," He placed his hands over his face.

"It wasn't you Shikamaru," Asuma said reassuringly lighting a cigarette. "They know that, I know that. They aren't angry."

"It's not just that," the Nara replied not moving his hands. "I remember everything to do with _her_."

He lowered his hands placing them on the floor and breathed deeply. He looked to his Sensei. "How is she? How is Hinata?"

"Kurenai has seen her," the elder man flicked some of his cigarette ash into the ashtray. "She's a little shaken up like you but she's up and about. She's confused-" Asuma made sure he had his student's attention before he added. "–Kurenai reckons she wants to talk to you about all that happened."

"I'm not gonna be much help to her," Shikamaru confessed. "I can barely think myself," he ran his hands over his hair in frustration. "I just keep _remembering_ things."

The brief silence was broken by the Nara again.

"I remember she smelt like lavender," he closed his eyes being able to see her so clearly as if she were standing right in front of him now. "But she tasted like cherries; it was an intoxicating combination that set my nerves on fire. I remember wondering how her skin was so soft and loving how she shivered when I called her princess. How her gasps turned into groans when I kissed her neck or how my blood would sing when she looked at me as if she was about to devour me, how her hands felt on every part of my body, what her teeth felt like on my collarbone."

He leant his arm on his folded legs and his chin on his palm and stared out into the Nara fields behind his home.

"But I also remember lying with her after we made love, because that's what it was at the time, we loved each other –" he felt the need to explain although he didn't know why "– and I remember listening to her talk and thinking if angels were real they would sound like that. I remember thinking I wanted to buy her flowers and take her on dates and watch the stars with her because she was amazing and deserved all that corny stuff that would usually make me want to gag but for her it would be worth it. I remember wanting to go and ask Hiashi Hyuga for her hand and not giving a damn what he said because I was going to marry her anyway and she would be the most beautiful bride Konohagakure had ever seen," his eyes shut again, his heart racing at his own memories. "And how she always called me 'Shika' never 'Shikamaru' and thinking it was the greatest thing in the world that she was so relaxed around me; it made my heart soar."

When he looked at his Sensei Asuma seemed to be sitting there completely stunned at his confessions.

"To think it was all a _lie_ ," Shikamaru scoffed and leaned back on his palms. "It's the biggest drag; I can't cope with knowing that."

He looked up again. "What would I even say to her if I saw her? After living a lie for what felt like a small eternity?"

Asuma slowly smiled. "You know Shikamaru; she's probably thinking all the same things. That's why she wants to see you. All those feelings of love and confusion she is feeling them too. Go to her, she'll be at her team's training fields, _talk_ to her. I promise talking to girls is not as daunting as it feels."

The Shadow user snorted again at his Sensei's teasing tone.

"But do me a favour first," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and his Sensei grinned. "Get a shower; because you _reek_. What kind of boyfriend would you be if you showed up smelling like you do now?"

Shikamaru's scoff became a chuckle which became an outright laugh before laughing along with his Sensei.

"You're such a _drag_ Sensei," he grinned, shaking his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! It's what I'm here for!"


	15. Chapter 15

A shower, teeth cleaning, a change of clothes, a brush through his hair and another plate of food later he found himself slowly walking over to Hinata's teams training grounds.

He lingered a little at the edges of the field to look her over. She looked a little paler than he remembered, a little darker round the eyes like she hadn't been sleeping; but he imagined he looked even worse.

It was Shino that spotted him first and when he alerted the others Hinata spun on the spot to him wide eyed.

He relaxed a little at that; at least she didn't hate him enough to immediately bolt from him.

"Umm Hi Hinata," he started, when he was close enough to talk.

"Hi-Hi Shika."

He took a sharp intake of breath at the conflicted feelings that one greeting gave him; she was still calling him Shika; but she had stuttered too.

"Can-" he started but had to stop off to shove his hands in his pockets. "-could we talk somewhere in private?"

"Oh hell no!"

"Ki-Kiba," Hinata started but the dog owner cut her off.

The Inuzuka turned to him and Akamaru barked at his side. "Not after that shove you gave me, yea I mean it wasn't you but still if you think I'm gonna let you ta-"

"Ki-Kiba!" The purple haired girl suddenly yelled making all three boys turn around eyes wide. "If you ca-can't say anything ni-nice to Shika then yo-you can just le-leave!"

"I'm watching you Nara." With that Kiba and Shino left the training fields leaving the two alone.

"I need to apologise to them," Shikamaru said when Hinata's teammates were out of sight and he saw Hinata's lip twitch upwards in amusement.

"I he-heard about what you di-did. Kiba was ve-very lo-loud about it. It might have been go-good for him."

Shikamaru felt himself groan. "Don't even joke I feel really awful about it."

They fell into uncomfortable silence; Hinata poking her fingers together and he felt himself clench and unclench his fists. Unclenching when he thought he was about to say something and clenching when he got frustrated that no words would come out of his mouth.

Now that they were alone, he didn't even know where to start. His brain was a jumble of thoughts and worries and wants it was like they were all melting together into one big pile and he couldn't pick one thought apart from another long enough to make anything real of it; was this part of the jutsu? Not being able to think properly afterwards?

How was he even supposed to talk to her? A few days ago, they had been wrapped around each other telling the other their love was forever and now, what were they? Friends? Acquaintances? Worse?

"Hinata I-" he stopped to tap his palms together to thought "-I'm not gonna pretend I have all the answers and I know I definitely have questions for you as well but-" his fingers joined together briefly in his signature thinking gesture. "-Having this discussion seems ill placed and well," he chuckled. "Kami, this is such a drag, I wish I knew what I was saying."

"May-maybe," she poked her fingers together as her face lit up red. "Maybe we could talk over so-something to eat?"

That was it; he saw all those silly romantic fantasies he'd been thinking about play in front of his eyes; all the things he wanted to give her; all the things he thought she deserved. That was what he was missing. A way to, hopefully, get across the fact that it didn't have to be awkward and uncomfortable around them; that that easy flowing air they had had between them before could still exist.

"That sounds like a good idea."

She smiled.

"Only a few changes."

She frowned.

"After everything we have done together over the last few days-" both their faces flushed at the unsaid 'thing's they had done "–we haven't gone on a date."

He took a few steps towards her. "Can I take you to dinner? Dressed up, fancy restaurant, candlelight, a moonlight stroll afterwards; all that stuff," he took another few steps towards her again, he was only a few metres from her now. "Can I take you on a date Hinata Hyuga?"

She looked truly stunned by this turn in the conversation before snapping back and blushing widely, running her hand through her hair.

"Yes-yes I would-" she looked up at him and bit her lip smiling. "–I would like that very much."

He found himself grinning like an idiot. "Really?"

She smiled again. "Ye-Yes really."

He shrugged still grinning. "I promise not to kiss on the first date," he chuckled at his own joke.

Both her hands were running through her hair now. "I wou-wouldn't complain about o-one kiss."

His breath caught in his throat. She was going to be the death of him he just knew it.

"Tomorrow? At eight? I'll come get you from your compound?"

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "May-make it seven."

He needed to calm himself down or she really would kill him sooner than he thought.

"Okay seven then."


	16. Chapter 16

"Mum," Shikamaru called out as he descended the stairs. He came to stand in front of his mother who was sitting on the sofa reading. He awkwardly held out his arms. "Do I look okay? This is such a drag; Hinata's going to be nothing short of beautiful and I'm just gonna-"

"Oh Kami you're so in love its barf worthy," his mother muttered even as she laughed.

She stood and straightened out his formal black trousers and dark blue button up shirt and even tapped her toe against his black formal shoes when she looked them over.

His mother looked him over again before raising an eyebrow, looking like she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or not. "You look like you're going to a civilian job interview."

He groaned openly, eyes scrunching up and his fists coming up to hold the sides of his head. "Ugh! This is the biggest drag ever; I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just be yourself," his mother said letting her lips twitch upwards. "You might be that lazy bum's son who wouldn't know romance if it exploded in his face like a paper bomb but you're also mine. You'll be fine."

At that moment they heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?" Shikaku called out as he closed the front door behind him.

"In here," Yoshino called back over her shoulder.

"Hey dad; how was the mission?" Shikamaru asked as his father came to join them in the living room.

Shikaku gave his son a once over. "Why are you all dressed up?" Shikaku turned to Yoshino. "What did I miss while I was away?"

"Nothing really," Yoshino shrugged even as her lips pulled an amused expression. "Your son got infected with a jutsu, had sex all over the house and now he has his first date."

Shikaku blinked slowly. " _What_ happened?"

"I'm going to leave," Shikamaru muttered quickly, nearly running for the door.

He was early, but a walk, the long way, to the Hyuga compound was far better than listening to his mother tell the story of his adventures to his father.

When he arrived in the Hyuga compound, about twenty minutes after leaving his house, he looked up; there she was; sitting on the compound decking in a spaghetti strap dress of light green that came down to her knees with black sandals. She even had her hair in a braid that lay over one shoulder. She was so angelic, like she was posing for someone to paint her.

She seemed to sense he was there because she turned her head around and smiled at him.

"Shika."

No stutter this time.

"Hinata," he greeted.

"You're early Shika," she continued, turning towards him slightly.

"You're ready early."

She lowered her gaze as a small embarrassed smile appeared on her face. "I couldn't wait and got ready earlier than I really needed to."

He could be sure she wasn't stuttering now.

She stood and practically floated down the steps to greet him.

"You look;" he ran through all possible words in his head before settling on one, not his first choice, but he didn't want to come off too strong. "Amazing."

"And you look so handsome," she interlaced her fingers in front of her chin as she looked him over; he felt his hand try to straighten out his shirt on its own accord.

"My mother said I looked like I was going to a civilian job interview."

The Hyuga Heiress hid a smile behind her joined fingers at that.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes let's."

As they started walking his first reaction was to take her hand in his but he squashed that down by clenching his fist and shoving his hand in his pocket; he would not do _anything_ to make her uneasy.

He led her to the restaurant; with extremely light small talk along the way, and when she was in front of it she paused.

"Here?"

He had badgered Ino the previous evening into telling him where he should book a table for, Shikamaru not having any clue on where to take a date, and the blonde had told him the, in her words, only acceptable place, was a place called 'The Vine's. A place that only let you in if you were wearing a shirt and a single plate cost more than an entire C Rank mission.

"Is; is this okay?"

"It's the most expensive restaurant in the village."

"Yea; is that bad?"

"I'm just surprised," her hand rose to lay her fingertips over her lips in apparent shock.

He knew he shouldn't be freaking out, but he couldn't stop himself; had he done the wrong thing? "If you want, we can-"

"Shika-" She actually turned and held his forearms in a light hold, smiling at him. "– _please_ relax."

He forced himself to do just that. His overreacting was making things worse. "What a drag; you're right."

When they had greeted the host and were led to their table and got water and menus; a few minutes of discussing the menu and some of the high-class people there was followed by ordering. After ordering Shikamaru dug the heel of his hand into one of his eye sockets, no time like the present.

"Okay; so; we should talk?"

"Ye-yes," she seemed to blink confused at her stutter before shaking her head; like she was trying to get rid of something; she then nodded her head firmly. "Yes."

"So; how are you?" At the smile she gave him he backtracked. "That's a little too open ended to start with huh?"

She bit her lip and nodded, putting a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm such a drag; I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he saw her hand twitch on the table and restrained himself from taking it. "It means you care."

"I do," he replied before thinking of a more solid question. "The Hokage was in my hospital room when I woke up; was anyone with you?"

It turned out Kurenai was with her when she woke up; and the genjutsu user was the one to explain what happened to them. Apparently, according to the way Hinata spoke about the conversation she had with her Sensei, Kurenai was a lot less crass than Tsunade had been.

The conversation was very stop and start at the beginning; both trying to toe the line between wanting to keep the conversation light and wanting information and thoughts from the other.

"How much where you told about the jutsu?" Shikamaru asked a few minutes into their starters.

"It was supposed to make us angry and it gave us extra energy and strength, that's what Kurenai told me," she replied stirring her too hot to eat yet red bean soup. "It made me understand why we hardly ate anything."

"Did you know no one else acted like we did?"

She looked up confused at that.

"Everyone else affected by the incomplete jutsu just attacked people. No one umm-" he poked his fried kelp for a second. "– _reacted_ to it like we did."

Hinata's lips formed a silent 'o' at that as her cheeks heated up. "What did Tsunade say?"

"She simply said we did that on our own," Shikamaru could feel his own cheeks react to his embarrassment.

Strangely, Hinata merely smiled at that.

When their mains arrived Hinata asked him about his memory of it all.

"I can remember some things so clearly and others-" she broke off and poked her salad looking like she was thinking of the right way of describing it.

"Like you're seeing it through translucent glass?" He offered, because that's what it felt like for him.

She nodded; thankful he had found the words for her.

"Yes; that's exactly what it feels like," he replied. "I can't remember the passage of time all that well, but the feel of your skin is so-" he bit the inside of his cheek in his hurry to stop himself talking at her embarrassed face.

A few moments of bashful silence happened where he felt like stabbing himself with a kunai.

She poked her salad again before speaking again. "I-I remember the feel of your skin to."

The shadow user forced down a bit of his Mackerel to stop him from embarrassing himself further.

"Was your body as sore as mine was when you woke up?" She asked before cutting into the cinnamon roll from her dessert, her head bowed in a blush.

"Oh yea," he half laughed taking a long blink to stem the flood of memories behind his body's previous pain. "All I could move was my head and even that was a struggle."

"My back was covered in bruises," he saw her bite her lip. "They've only, in the last few days, truly faded."

"They're probably from the hospital room wall," at her violent blush he groaned silently at his own stupidly. "I'm sorry that was-"

"Yes; they would have been," when her gaze flicked up to meet his, her eyes seemed to be darker than they were before. "Your legs must have been sore from holding us up."

He bit the inside of his cheek again at that.

While the Nara was paying for their bill in secret, him knowing she wouldn't let him pay the whole thing and he wanted to treat her so badly, he couldn't help but thank his past self for coming up with this idea, considering it as one of his better ones.

Yes it had been uncomfortable and embarrassing at times but they had been open and truthful and, by the way she was talking, she didn't seem to regret any of their time together; maybe there was hope that they could take this and make it _into_ something. Something good; something great.

"It's such a lovely night," she muttered when they had left the restaurant, after Hinata's light scolding that he hadn't let them split the bill, before biting her lip looking slightly mischievous. "So much moonlight."

He couldn't stop the smirk; she was referencing him saying about taking her on a moonlight walk the day before. "Would you care you go for a walk?"

"Yes," she grinned while nodding.

He bit his lip before taking a chance. "Can I hold your hand?"

She didn't verbally reply, she simply took his outstretch hand in hers and their fingers interlaced easily.

They walked, no destination in mind, no need to move at any pace above an amble, and it felt nice; to simply have her at his side. He started leading them to one of the parks and when they ended up beside one of the nearest manmade lakes; each of them pausing a second to watch the moonlights reflection dance of the surface she spoke again.

"Shika-"

"I like that you still call me that," he confessed. "Before I went to talk to you yesterday, I was afraid you would start calling me 'Shikamaru'."

"You are Shika to me," she grabbed his hand and made sure he was looking at her before grinning.

He chuckled. "I'm such a drag; I interrupted you go on."

"Well; I'm embarrassed asking this-" she stopped to look away and catch her bottom lip in her teeth.

"It's been a night for awkward questions," he smiled at her and nervously pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But it's also been a night for being honest and open hasn't it?"

She nodded agreeing.

"When I was back home, I could still feel-I still _thought_ about-I missed you touching me," she finally confessed.

They stopped walking to stand opposite each other.

"I did too."

Her eyebrows came together in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes of course I did it was-" he stressed, before looking away knowing he was about to be more honest right then than he had all night. "-it was like I lost apart of myself."

"Shika can I ask-will you hold me?"

He didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around her waist and back and pulled her to him and when she was pressed against him, her head on his shoulder and her nose in the crook of his neck it was like his soul was filling and becoming whole again. He heard her exhale.

"You smell as good as I remember."

He took a deep breath in through his nose. "You smell even better in real life."

He heard and felt her giggle at that.

She pulled back slightly, and their lips met in the briefest of touches, but it was enough to make them both sigh contently.

This dance was slow, unlike most of their others. They were relearning each other. Their lips, their tongues, their teeth, their sighs, their groans and gasps. They were relearning what the other liked.

He planted another peck to her lips before fully pulling away. Shikamaru kept Hinata against him.

"I want to promise you something Hinata," he ran his nose over hers making her smile. "The next time we make love; if you'll have me that is-"

"It was love for you too," she interrupted sounding so relieved and gripped him so tight. "It was for me too Shika it was."

The nudged her head with his cheek. "The next time we make love-" He repeated, smiling at her smile. "-It'll be romantic and slow, and I'll take care of you; does-does that sound alright?"

She pulled away enough to smile so serenely at him he thought he might stop breathing.

"Shika, _my_ Shika; any time with you will be perfect."

He'd already broken his promise to not kiss on the first date, what was one more kiss?


End file.
